The Diamond Thief
by SuziFluzi1
Summary: If youre looking for a sick, gruesome James story, youve come to the right place. James' dad goes missing, he sets off to find him, but is he walking into a trap?
1. Chapter 1: Disappearence

**The Diamond Thief: **

Hi guys, Im Suzi :)

This is my first BTR fan fiction story, so PLEASE be nice :) My original plan was to make this a really gruesome/angst story, but ill write whatever you guys want :) I REALLY hope you like it, and make sure you tell what you think of it and whether I should carry on :) ENJOY!

p.s I hope you like the name of the story, im quite proud of that! Haha :)

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of BTR or of the other characters. (Expect posters if they count!)__  
><em>___

Chapter 1 – Disappearance

"JAMES! FOR THE LAST TIME, WILL YOU PUT THAT STUPID COMB AWAY!"

Gustavo had officially blown his top. The past hour of the dance rehearsal had been spent starting the routine, stopping the music, waiting for James to do his hair, starting the music again, only to find James had stopped to sort out his hair again!

"But I've got to look good! What would happen if a REALLY cute girl walked through that door and my hair was limp and my body was sweaty?" argued James.

"I DON'T CARE! DEAL WITH IT!" yelled Gustavo. "It's a DANCE rehearsal! And believe it or not, when you dance, you do get hot and sweaty!"

"Eww… Gross!" cringed James.

"Ok, ok. Everyone calm down!" Kendall had had enough. He knew that Gustavo wasn't going to put up with James any longer, and to be quite frank, the stopping and starting was winding him up too. "James, put the comb away! You look fine! And Gustavo … Relax!"

James, unwillingly, did as he was told. Kendall knew what was best, most of the time anyway, and James didn't like to argue with him. However, he continued to mumble, what Kendall assumed to be insults, under his breath.

Kendall had always been able to control James more than the others, and especially more than Gustavo. He had taken up the role as the 'leader' of the group when they had first met at the ice rink back in the first grade.

Gustavo, however, was not as willing to follow Kendalls orders. Instead of relaxing, Gustavo had seemed to become angrier and more aggressive. NO ONE ordered Gustavo Rocque around! He walked over to Kendall, red-faced with balled-fists, and stood so they were nose-to-nose. James, Logan and Carlos automatically did what they always did when Gustavo was angry, and tried their best to blend into the studios walls. Kendall, however, didn't seem to flinch and simple stood looking at Gustavo with slight amusement.

"KENDALL KNIGHT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR JOKES, DISREPECT, RUDENESS AND MOST OF ALL, BACK-CHAT! YOU AND THE REST OF THE DOGS, ARE FI…."

Gustavo was never able to finish his sentence, because at that exact moment a small, latino police officer had barged through the studio door. He now stood, hands on hips looking extremely proud of himself. After giving his helmet a quick tap, he turned to look at the scene in front of him.

"Hey James, its not a REALLY cute girl, but at least your hair isn't limp!" Smirked Logan. James turned and growled at Logan, now was not a time for his annoying sarcasm.

"Papi!" cried Carlos, running forwards to hug his father, But instead of embracing his son, Officer Garcia held up his hand to stop Carlos. "Not now son, I'm here to see James."

"James?" asked Carlos, who was clearly confused and by the looks of it, slightly hurt.

"Me?" asked James, looking around the room as if hoping to find another James.

"Yes, you." Officer Garcia slowly walked up to James with deep sympathy in his eyes. He placed a hand on James' left shoulder and let out a long sigh. "It's about your dad."

"What about my dad?" James quickly responded. He could tell something was wrong by the way Mr Garcia was acting, and it wasn't going to be good news.

"Well, he went missing 3 days ago. Me and my team went to search his house the other day. It appears he didn't leave willingly and he didn't go without a fight."

James stood rooted to the spot. He had no idea what to do. His mind was blank, refusing to let him think straight. He could feel the eyes of everyone in the room watching him.

"W..Who?" stuttered James, in complete shock.

Mr Garcia shook his head. "We have no idea. I was hoping you might know something."

James thought. His dad had never mentioned any enemies or anything that might have been bothering him. They merely had discussed James and how he was doing, when his dad had called him a week ago.

"James?" asked Kendall, nervously approaching the taller boy, who was clearly in deep thought.

"Huh?" James suddenly awoke from his chain of thoughts. He realised he had been stood still with his jaw slightly open, he must have looked pretty stupid. "I'm fine." He assured his friends, who were all looking as though they were gathered around his deathbed.

"James? What are you going to do?" asked Logan, dreading the answer.

"I'm going to find my dad of course!"

**Wow! I feel like I used the word 'however' a bit too much! Haha.**

**This was originally going to be two chapters, but they were very short, so I made it into one :)**

**I just wanted to say, I have a story planned but it would involve A LOT of chapters and it may get a little bit painful for James :P Tell me whether you want me to write it, or just carry on without pain and torture! (OMGosh I sound so evil and sick! *insert evil laugh here*)**

**Anyway.. hope you guys liked it, make sure you review and tell me what you think .. THANK YOU!**  
><strong>Suzi xx<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Decisions

**The Diamond Thief:**

**Hey again! I decided to post this chapter so you can see more of what the stories going to be like. This ones where the story starts, the first one was starting to introduce the characters really. Wow I sound litrically. (if that's even a word … )**

**Anyway, hope you like it. Remember to let me know what you think…**

Chapter 2 – Decisions 

"I'm going to find my dad of course!"

There was silence. Cold frightened silence. Gustavo decided he didn't want to intrude the boys, so after giving James a look of great sympathy, he slowly existed the room.

As soon as the door shut, there was a sudden uproar as all his friends tried to convince James to stay.

"Come on James. It's FAR too dangerous!" cried Logan. "First of all you don't know who took your dad and second, you have no idea how dangerous this person OR PEOPLE are!"

James ignored him and headed towards the door of the studio. Now was NOT the time to listen to Logan and his stupid speeches about safety and danger.

Carlos quickly ran in front of James, arms wide, blocking his exit. "James! Logan's right!" He held his arms up to prevent James moving any further. "The person may be holding your dad for a reason, you shouldn't get involved!"

James wasn't listening. He was trying his best to get past Carlos, but the small latino boy was surprisingly strong and wouldn't budge. "Carlos, MOVE!" yelled James, still trying to force his way out.

Kendall came over to help calm James down. "James, you can't seriously be thinking of going to find your dad on your own?" Kendall pleaded in desperation. Unfortunately for him, he had said the wrong thing.

James turned to face him, forgetting his attempted escape. "Am I serious? Oh Kendall, I'm dead serious! MY DAD HAS BEEN TAKEN! I don't CARE how dangerous it is," he spat at Logan, "and it does matter to me if not my business!" he shouted at Carlos. "He's MY dad and I'M going to rescue him! Ok?" he screamed at Kendall. He was now so close to Kendall he could feel his short breaths against his skin. James was so anger, why didn't his friends understand? He towered over Kendall, who refused to backdown.

"James, I know he's your dad, but you have to think about what you're about to do!" fought Kendall, trying to knock some sense into James.

"You don't 'think' when it's your family, Kendall. You DO! And what I'm going to do is FIND MY DAD! You would do the same if your dad …"

"Wasn't dead?" finished Kendall bitterly. The silence was back. All eyes on Kendall and James, who both stood chest-to-chest, breathing hard.

"I'm sorry," muttered James. He knew how Kendall hated talking about his dad. It had always been an uncomfortable subject for him, so the boys tried to avoid it as much as possible.

Kendall was quiet for a while, clearly thinking about something. "It's ok." He finally said. He looked James straight in the eye and said gently, "You don't even know where to start looking!"

James was about to respond when he was interrupted by Mr Garcia. "We believe Mr Diamond is being held somewhere near old Clarence mill."

Logan turned straight to look at Mr Garcia, "and WHY didn't you say this before?" he interrogated, hands on his skinny hips.

"No one asked." replied Officer Garcia simply. "We have tried many times and searched the old mill, but its empty, doesn't look like anyones been there for years. We're stumped."

There was another silent pause. Kendall suddenly broke it, looking at James he said, "I'm going with you!"

Everyone turned to stare at him.

"Does that mean we have to go too?" Carlos whispered to Logan, rather worried and rather confused.

"Carlos!" shot Logan, slapping him at the back of the head.

"Ow! What?" Carlos replied, rubbing his head.

"If James wants us to go, we're going! Stop being so inconsiderate!"

"None of you are coming!" interrupted James, as Carlos opened his mouth to argue. James tried to enforce as much authority as possible, "I'm going alone."

Again, there was another uproar as everyone tried their best to get there opinions heard. "QUIET!" yelled James at the top of his voice. "I've had enough, I've wasted too much time as it is, I'm going alone and that's final!"

"But James, we want to help!" cried Kendall running after James, who was walking so fast he had nearly reached the entrance to Rocque Records already.

James stopped and spun round to face Kendall, he could see the others running to catch up over Kendalls shoulder. "I have had ENOUGH of your help! You have to do everything for me, don't you? Well, I'm sick of it! I hate it, and I'm doing this ALONE, whether Kendall Knight thinks I should or not! Got it?" and before waiting for a reply, he turned round, marched straight out of the double doors and headed off to find old Clarence mill.

**Ok, I hope you liked that. A LOT of arguing in this one :P  
><strong>**I'm currently working on my third chapter right now, I may post it later if I have time.**

**PLEASE let me know what you think, I'm still not too sure on this story and reviews are AMAZING!**

**THANK YOU …  
><strong>**Suzi xx**


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning of The End

**The Diamond Thief:**

Heya, I wasnt too keen on posting this because the last chapter got no reviews. Ive decided if this story gets no reviews again, I may have to cut it :( I really dont want to but there is no point in me writing it if no-ones reading it.

I REALLY hope you like it. The next chapter is where the "fun" stuff starts, if you know what I mean ;)  
>ENJOY :)<br>_

Chapter 3 – The Beginning of The End:

Kendall was in shock. James had never shouted like that before. He slowly turned around to face the others. Logan was stood like he had just been frozen in ice, his arms limp and useless by his sides and his eyes wide with fear. Carlos, however, just looked a bit confused by the whole thing.

Mr Garcia was trying to do his best to stay calm. He had NEVER meant for James to head out alone and be so stubborn about it. He let out a long sigh to steady his breathing, then said "I'm going to head back to the station as soon as I can, inform them of what's happened, then me and my team will go in search for James."

"Papi, what if you can't find James?" whispered Carlos, who had suddenly become very shaky.

Mr Garcia could tell his son was scared. Carlos would never admit he was frightened, but his dad knew it. This frightened Carlos scared Mr Garcia too. Carlos was never scared and be wasn't handling it well. "Come on now son," walking over to Carlos and wrapping his arms around him. Carlos automatically did the same, he suddenly felt a lot better in the arms of his father. "We WILL find James, ok? He won't have gotten far and we know where he's heading." continued Mr Garcia

"Yeah, but last time you couldn't find anything. What if James is taken to the same place as his father and you can't find him!" interrupted Logan. There was silence as everyone looked at him, terrified looks on their faces. He suddenly realised what he had just said. The word "taken" had accidently spilled from his mouth. Logan had a habit of coming to worst possible conclusions and now he had scared everyone else by saying the thing they all dreaded out loud. "I'm sorry," he said franticly, "forget I said that! What if you can't find him?" he asked Officer Garcia, trying to change the subject a little.

"We will!" replied Mr Garcia confidently. "But you boys have to promise me something." Kendall, who hadn't said anything since James left and was still in shock, frowned. He knew what was coming and he didn't want to hear it. "Boys," Mr Garcia looked at them all in turn, "WHATEVER happens, you HAVE to promise me, you WILL NOT go looking for James."

Kendall immediately scoffed. "I'm sorry Mr Garcia, but if I promise that, I'd be a liar!"

Mr Garcia had expected Kendall to disagree and argue. He had always been the leader of their group and Mr Garcia knew he would do anything for his friends, even if it meant setting out on an extremely dangerous adventure and possibly into a trap. "Listen Kendall," said Mr Garcia gently. He walked over to Kendall and placed his hand on Kendall's shoulder with the same look he had given James before he had given the bad news. "I know how much you want to go and find James, but it's too dangerous. We don't know what's happened to him!"

"Which is why we shouldn't be stood here wasting time and arguing about it!" Kendall was furious. He respected Mr Garcia very much, but he was too desperate to find James to be polite. Kendall pushed Mr Garcia's hand off his shoulder and headed towards the door.

Mr Garcia ran in front of him and blocked the door. "Kendall, please calm down."

Kendall could hear the plea in Mr Garcia's voice and stopped. He looked straight into Mr Garcia's eyes and said as calmly as he could, "I've got to do this."

"No, we will find James. I promise. What would James want you to do? Do you think he could live with himself if you got hurt looking for him? I don't think he would." Mr Garcia lowered his arms, giving Kendall the choice. Kendall was a smart boy and Mr Garcia knew he would stay for James.

Kendall knew Mr Garcia had a point. The last thing James would want would be Kendall getting into trouble too. He slowly nodded at the floor, avoiding Mr Garcia's chocolate-brown eyes.

"Ok then." Mr Garcia clasped his hands, he seemed rather happy with himself. Even though James may be walking into terrible danger, at least he had managed to keep Carlos, Kendall and Logan safe. "Well I'm going to hurry down to the station right away and start the search party for James. I'll be back here tomorrow evening with updates for you all, ok?"

Logan and Carlos slowly nodded whilst Kendall gave a small shrug to the floor. Mr Garcia however was convinced and trusted the boys not to do anything stupid. He went over to kiss his son on the forehead, and then he bid them all good-bye and left through the double doors.

Logan automatically turned to look at Kendall. He was not nearly as convinced as Mr Garcia by Kendall's agreement. But before he could say anything, Kendall was walking towards the doors that lead onto the main street. "Where are you going?" Logan called after him.

"To find James of course!" Kendall said in his strong, leadership voice.

Carlos was staring at him in amazement. "But you just said to dad you wouldn't!"

"I know, but we were wasting time arguing." said Kendall, the looks on their faces were starting to make him feel guilty for lying. It was all for good reason though, he told himself.

"So you're definitely going?" Logan asked him. Kendall nodded. "And NOTHING we say will change that?" Kendall shook his head. There was a pause, "Then I'm coming with you!" Neither Kendall nor Carlos had expected that, in fact Logan was a little surprised by himself.

"Logan! You can't go too!" cried Carlos. This day had become complete reverse; since when was Logan the risk taker and Carlos the cautious one? Never, that's when!

"Carlos, I'm going. James and Kendall need me, they need us!" argued Logan.

There was a pause well Carlos considered his options, he could feel Kendall's and Logan's gaze on him. The first option was to stay here like his dad had told them. "Stay safe and stay hidden" that was what his dad had told him to do growing up if ever there was an emergency. Carlos considered this to be an emergency alright. He would also be able to tell his dad where Kendall and Logan had disappeared to tomorrow evening when he came back to offer news. But this option seemed rather cowardice to Carlos, and Carlos was many things, but a coward wasn't one of them. Then there was option two. This option involved disobeying his dad, something he had NEVER done before, and perhaps walking voluntarily into a dangerous trap. On any other day, Carlos would have chosen option two within a second, but something about his dads warning made him think. His friends were disobeying Officer Garcia, but they weren't his son. Thinking of his friends made his thoughts fly instantly to the reason behind this decision, James. Logan was right, James needed them, and Carlos wasn't going to let him down.

Carlos looked up and pulled himself up to his tallest height, throwing out his chest. He saw Kendall become slightly impatient and Logan with a questioning look on his face. "I'm coming too!" he said finally.

And with that, Kendall marched out the double doors, with Logan and Carlos following close behind him.  
>_<p>

**This is the longest chapter so far :) It felt a bit rushed to me though, the chapter didnt really flow like I wanted it too. Oh well, I was very eager to get this posted.**

**I REALLY hope you like it :)**

**Im going to leave this story a few days to see if I get any reviews, that way I will know people are reading it and want more. If not, im stopping it. Sorry :( Just remember: The next chapters the good stuff ;)**

**THANK YOU ...**  
><strong>Suzi xx<strong>

**P.S: Im seeing BTR in Manchester tomorrow! ARGH, CANT WAIT! (Just thought Id throw that out there! haha) **


End file.
